


W pół drogi

by Satanachia



Series: Czerwienią barwiąc świat [11]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Ultimates, Ultimate Avengers - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 22:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1875093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/pseuds/Satanachia





	W pół drogi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Raspberry_Glass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raspberry_Glass/gifts).



Czekając na ukończenie procesu tworzenia Sześcianu, opiera się o zimną, metalową ścianę, pozwalając podkomendnym uprzątnąć bałagan po Komandorze. Najemnicy szybko i sprawnie wynoszą owinięte w plastikową płachtę ciało, a po upewnieniu się, że w sali znajdują się odpływy, jeden z nich zalewa zasychająca krew kubłem wody z dodatkiem jakiegoś rozpuszczalnika, dzięki czemu po chwili z plamy zostają tylko brązowe zacieki, które leniwie spływają do kratek kanalizacyjnych.   
  
Red Skull odprawia go ruchem dłoni, a ten wychodzi bez ociągania, pogwizdując jakąś skoczną melodię, co nawet Skullowi wydaje się nieco groteskowe, bo facet niesamowicie fałszuje.   
  
Przez kilka minut słychać tylko jednostajny szmer pracującej maszynerii, co pozwala mu się odprężyć, po raz pierwszy od czasu nawiązania współpracy z A.I.M.   
  
— Ile jeszcze — burknął w bliżej nieokreślonym kierunku, ale komputer i tak to wychwycił, i wyświetlił na przeciwległej ścianie przewidywany czas oczekiwania. Osiem godzin.   
  
Osiem godzin to zdecydowanie nie ponad czterdzieści, o których pieprzył Komandor.   
  
Pewnie myśleli, skurwysyny, ze uda im się wymigać od zapłaty — nie z nim te numery.   
  
Odepchnął się od ściany i powoli podszedł do nabierającej coraz wyraźniejszych kształtów kostki.   
  
Uśmiechnął się krzywo i zbliżył dłoń do Sześcianu.   
  
Dotąd mógł niemal wszystko, ale za osiem godzin...  _za osiem godzin będzie bogiem._


End file.
